The First Cut Is The Deepest
by DahliaxBell
Summary: AU! John attempts to charm his way into Wanda's heart; She's a bit iffy of him, so she seeks advice from Rogue, Elizabeth and Tabby! Aside, Elizabeth meets Warren for the first time....is love in the air? Hmmm... (Jonda, BetsyWarren, RogueLogan, and othe


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this; Marvel does, those lucky sons of bi-MPH! {struggles as the red bull bunnies crash into me, as they tape my mouth shut}

Okay, whatever, but here's the plan:

This is a romance, mainly focusing on John/Wanda, but it will have a lot of Betsy/Warren, and Rogue/Logan. DON'T KILL ME ROMY FANS! {hides as she sees fishes being thrown at her}

Anyway, so John's trying to romance his way into Wanda's heart. He attempts to saran ate her with poems, fabric roses, gifts galore. But, Wanda's still hurt from finding out about her lil dilemma with daddy Mags messing with her mind as seen on Toad, Witch, and Wardrobe, which will be referenced in this fic. HOWEVER! This is after the whole Ascension thing, and it's all good again, and you'll get it as the fic goes on. But, remember after Cajun Spice, Pyro was never seen again? Well, in MY world, he's been afraid of Wanda. So yeah, anyway, here's the fic, I'll shut up now.

WOOHOO!

**__**

**_Chapter 1_**

Looking at the piece of paper that had been evident of being folded many times, Wanda read over the words. A poem, written and addressed to her, by St. John Allerdyce; the infamous, insane Pyro. What on earth did he want with _her_? It was left on her doorstep, with a vase of black and red dyed fabric roses. Her red painted lips curled to a slight smile, as the words were recited and tweeked from a famous song, "_I want you by my side; to help you dry the tears that you've cried_…."

The words touched her; he knew of the hardships she had experienced with the mind altering done by her father. She read over the first piece of the poem:

_I want you to give me all of your heart; but someone had torn you apart; and he's taken all that you've had; but if you want to try, and love again…_

She dreamingly sighed, as she lied back against the cool grass of Lookout point, placing the piece of paper to her heart. Aside from the insanity he had shown, he was a rather romantic person; and a wonderful writer. Closing her eyes, she envisioned his rather charming smile; his breathtaking accent; his laugh. She opened her blue eyes, looking up, slightly squinting from the sun. His laugh is what got to her; he was a raving lunatic! She sat up, looking at the poem. Shaking her head, she shook the thoughts of him out of her mind, _He's crazy_!, she thought to herself. She crumpled up the piece of paper, as she had done many times since she had received it three days ago, and shoved it into the pocket of her black vinyl pants. She needed to get the thoughts of John out of her head….._fast_! "Rogue!" She breathed, as if a light bulb had lit.

She jumped up to her feet, heading towards her black Jetta, knowing the fellow gothic mutant would snap some sense into her.

-------

"Whoa. This is _heavy_!" Rogue breathed out, as she glared at the crumpled piece of paper with shock.

Tabitha and Elizabeth let out snickers of amusement, and looked up at their friend. "_John_ gave this to you? As in _hello I like to be looney and I belong in a white padded room_, John?" Tabitha asked Wanda.

Wanda shrugged, "Yeah," She then lifted her lip in equal disgust, "He's crazy if he thinks he'll ever get with me!"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her dear friend, "Wanda, you're lying!" She grinned.

Wanda's mouth dropped at the accusation, "No! I'm not!" She then sighed heavily, realizing it was no good use to lie to the telepath, "Okay, so what if I like the guy," She then leaned forward towards Rogue on the couch, "Just _read_ this! What kind of guy writes something like this?" She then grabbed the paper from Rogue, holding it to her chest, "It's _beautiful_!"

Elizabeth shook her head with a smile, "Well, aside from being crazy, he _is_ rather handsome." Elizabeth agreed.

Tabitha and Rogue shot Elizabeth a look. Elizabeth leaned back away from the back of the couch, glaring down at her two teammates, "What? He is!"

She then frowned, as she felt a light scratch at her calf. She looked down, seeing her British Bulldog, looking up at her. "Oh, Lucy." She smiled at the dog, petting its head. "Look, girls, I have to go to the park with her. I'll be back later, unless you three would like to come along?" She offered.

Tabitha, Rogue, and Wanda looked at each other, shrugging, "Why not?" Wanda asked.

John placed his mustang in park, and glared up at the Brotherhood home. He sighed heavily, as he glared at the gift bag on his passenger seat. He had never seen someone so intriguing. She had a temper, the bloody Sheila did. But, her eyes had shown into her soul; he had volunteered to lure her to Magneto's lair, hoping to somewhat get to know her after the alteration; but their was a slight complication. _That bloody squirt Toad ruined it all for me_, he thought with a growl. He grabbed the bag, opening the car door.

He hoped that she was home. This time, he was _not_ going to drop the gift and run. He was determined to talk with her; hoping she wouldn't find any means to kill him. He wanted her to know he had a heart; one that was only for her. He had imagined what it would be like to hold her; she seemed so fierce, yet so fragile. He wanted to kick himself after seeing her reaction to finding out of the mind alteration, and all who was a part of it. She forgave Remy and Peter; why not him? What was so _different_ about him? Maybe it was because those two blokes joined up with the X-Men? And she had made amends with their former rivals? Xavier _had_ been a great help for her.

He held his balled up hand in front of the door, hesitant to knock. He then gave in, and knocked twice, and waited for a response. He nervously looked down at the bag in his hands, hoping Wanda would like the Onyx choker he had purchased for her. Back in Australia, he had his share of girls. He was a heartthrob amongst the Gothic crowd; a poet and writer. But, he let his power get the best of him, causing him to flee from Australia, and right into Magneto. _Maybe it was fate_, he thought. If it weren't for Magneto and his convincing ways, he would have never laid eyes on the beauty he had known as Wanda Maximoff.

Finally, the door swung open, but his heart nearly sank, as he saw Pietro on the other side, glaring at him. "Whatya want?" Pietro asked.

"Is Wanda home, mate?" John asked.

Pietro shook his head, "Don't know where she went. Why, you wanna see her?" He asked.

John shook his head, "No, nevermind. I'll come back later. Tell her I stopped by," John turned, walking back towards his car.

He slammed the palm of his hand against his forehead, _Stupid fool! You should have called, you moron!_, he thought. Cursing himself, he got into his car, slamming the door as he sat in the driver's seat. He calmed himself, realizing she had only probably stepped out. He made a mental note, that he'd return later that evening.

I know, short, but hey, I wanted to build up the romance!!! Okay, this will focus mainly around John/Wanda, but will also have Betsy/Warren, and Rogue/Logan, some Kitty/Lance, Kurt/Amanda, you know the deal. So, yeah. I don't know if I wanna add this as an Angst too, considering there will be a lot of crying….or wait, maybe not…okay, on to more! WOOHOO! {hands everyone lollipops and sodas}


End file.
